lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
The United States of America (v.2: waitforsuperman)
CHARACTER NAME (COUNTRY) You can write a little bit about your character here. /A LITTLE BIT/ Background Before Liberty: Born in Washington D.C. (out of sheer luck, really) Alfred's childhood was spent in sunny California with his father and mother on the Jones' vineyard. Three years after his birth Matthew was born and the little family was finally complete. However, this did not last and two years of this "bliss" was ended after a very violent breakup in which the two boys were seperated and Matthew was taken to live with Lori's side of the family in eastern Canda while Alfred stayed with his father in California. The two boys attempted to keep contact but distances, timezones and upbringings forced them apart and even now their brotherly relationship is built on holidays spent together and what their parents have taught them. Growing up in California wasn't exactly terrible though, Alfred fit in perfectly In Liberty: Alfred returned to Liberty in late July and immediately tried to meet everyone ever. And possibly succeeded. Rekindling old friendships, forging new ones and generally just getting out there, Alfred was quick to let Liberty City know that the "Hero" was back in town. But along with new friendships, he also had to fix a few burnt bridges and first among these were Ivan, his old ex-boyfriend Personality If you were going to describe Alfred in one word it would be sunny. Then annoying. Then maybe idiot, hero, egoticial, selfish, bright, excitable and a wee bit on the slow side at times. In all, Alfred is the perfect person to either hate or love. There are hardly any people in the middle who just "like" Alfred which means he either has enemies or friends. He's usually quite friendly to anyone he meets, always trying to leave a good first impression but sometimes his sunniness and general derp rubs people the wrong way. If counted amoug his friends, consider yourself lucky as Alfred is fiercely loyal and will help you out as much as he can. Relationships Family: *Matthew Williams: Alfred's younger brother. He's not anything like the American, most likely because they were separated by their parents divorce at the the age of six. They kept in very close contact and despite the occasional (read: frequent) arguments and scuffles they have, they are very close. Alfred relies a lot on his younger brother and sometimes just can't quite show it. They enjoy playing videogames, watching bad horror films together and Matthew can usually get Alfred to do anything as long as pancakes are promised. They did have a bit of a rough patch upon Matthew's return (involving much snark and dyed hair), but Alfred's Christmas present. brought them back onto mildly acceptable terms. *Richard Jones: is a douche. *Lori Williams: Is a party animal born and bred. *The Jones Family *Technically, both Matthew and Alfred and related to the Kirklands on their mother's side but they're are only half cousins or something. This was only a recent discovery upon Alfred's return to Liberty, thus most of the Kirkland brood are close friends and not entirely considered family. *Though Alfred and Matthew both call Francis "Uncle" he's more of a distant half-uncle-thing. Related to William Dauphine (who married one of Alfred's aunt's) the familial ties between them are there are thus garner the use of the title. Friends: *Arthur Kirkland: It's really an act of God that's gotten Arthur and Alfred to where they are today. Originally, the two met with Alfred smashing into Arthur and ruining the Brit's one and only copy of a hand-written manuscript. Suffice to say when Arthur found out Alfred was back, there was quite the argument between them. Through months of sucking up (and the fact that they became roommates) and general time spent together, Arthur is now seriously considering forgiving Alfred. Considering. Besides that, the two really came together during the Murder Game, when they were forced to be clue givers under the guise of pretending it was a game show for the BBC. In the end, after Alfred dying in Arthur's arms, the Brit wrote a certain story that Alfred managed to read brought them much closer together and despite Arthur's continued mild-consternation of the boy, Alfred knows that Artie's got a secret soft spot for him. This, also, was revealed when Alfred happened to change into a child and Arthur took care of him. *Dewi Ainsworth: Originally, these two were on rocky terms due to some snooping on Alfred's part. They are distantly related and Alfred's natural knack for acting did gain him some respect in the Welshman's eyes. Dewi was also the one who took Alfred and Matthew when their apartment was being fumigated and now lives with them in the Myrtle House. They have grown to be very close, usually both being up at 3am making sandwiches together and singing about it as loud as they can. During the later part of 2010, Dewi put on a production of Les Mis and cast Alfred as the lead, however, the boy wasn't quite sure when they were putting the show on and nearly missed the first show, but, like a true star, Alfred showed up at the very last moment and the show was a success. While Dewi will probably never trust him with a lead role again (and charge him for any therapy he needs after the incident) the two are still quite close. Alfred also loves the fact he has a mock Sonic Screwdriver. *Elizaveta Héderváry: Met on the job at Mr. Edelstein's mansion, Alfred and Elizaveta quickly became very close friends and often would spend time with each other; Alfred helping out with some of her cleaning; Elizaveta helping out with his cooking. They even spent Thanksgiving together and now the pair of them can't take turkeys seriously. After Mr. Edelstein left an the two found themselves rather jobless (and by extent rather poor) they have banded together and are now undertaking the management of Cheuca. So far, it's still a WIP. *Iorangi John Paul Key: John is everything Alfred wants to be when he grows up; living the dream. free and doing whatever the hell he wants without worrying about what others think. He really looks up to his director, finding him to be somewhat of a fatherly figure and is always immensely pleased when in the company of John, always feeling a more confident (if possible) side of him come out around the director. He's also thrilled to star in John's film and treats it as seriously as he would a Hollywood one (he brags about it as if it were a Hollywood production). John was also one of the key family members that took care of Alfred during his bout and a child and by acting as Alfred's chauffer for a weekish and generally being awesome has earned himself the title of "Uncle John". *Jared Montour: First meeting Jared at a summer camp, Alfred managed to scrap his knee and it was up to the Native American to patch the poor boy up. After that, Alfred became Jared's tiny little sidekick, following him around everywhere. Sadly, a falling-out happened two years later after Alfred pulled a prank on Jared. They never spoke again until Alfred's arrival back in Liberty. It was a bit of a rocky start to rekindle the friendship, but Alfred's sheer determination and pig-headedness has slowly gotten him back in Professor Montour's good graces. After his kidnapping, Jared was also one the first people to actually get the boy to talk and foster a deeper connection. Jared still finds reasons to hit Alfred with his cane and the American takes it in stride and tells people the bruises on his shins are from bumping into coffee tables. * *Friend #2 *Friend #3 Enemies: *Enemy #1 *Enemy #2 *Enemy #3 Love Interests: *Love Interest #1 *Love Interest #2 *Love Interest #3 Fun Facts Here Category:Canon Character Category:Character Category:Kirkland Family Category:Allied Forces Category:Currently Played Category:North America Category:Jones-Williams Family Category:LU Student